Her clothes were never off
by keffys
Summary: (This is our love, baby, running out). / The kind of man you wish to run away with. Indeed, he is. Dan/Blair/Beatrice AU post 5x12.


**Disclaimer: **The show is not mine, obviously.

**Rating: **T.

**Summary:** The kind of man you wish to run away with, she said. Indeed, he is.

**Pairing:** Dan/Blair/Beatrice.

**Notes: **Things I've been thinking about lately.

* * *

_(This is our luck, baby, running out)_

**Her clothes were never off.**

* * *

**i.**

It's time.

"You shouldn't be marrying my brother," she says.

In the mirror, Blair frowns.

"I thought you liked me."

There's a beat, Beatrice smiles.

"I do," she says, "that's why I don't want you to be with that bore. You deserve someone that can excite you, and I don't mean that in the sexual sense."

So Blair runs away with Dan.

**ii.**

It's been three weeks.

"You have to come back sooner or later," he says.

In the mirror, Blair frowns.

"I thought you understood that I can't come back."

Dan comes closer, looks at her eyes in the mirror.

"But, surely, you must want more out of life than spending your time in the beach" he lowers his voice, like he's about to say something scandalous, "with someone from _Brooklyn_."

She turns around and pats his shoulder, a lazy smile on her lips.

"Surely you must know that if I wanted more, I wouldn't be here anymore," and then she walks to the door.

**iii.**

It's been three months and he can't stand it anymore.

So he kisses her, pinning her to the door, slipping his tongue in her mouth and feeling her warm skin under his hands. He's so lost in the feeling of her that he doesn't realize at first that she is kissing him back.

"You must be the slowest person ever," she sighs into his mouth, biting his lower with every word.

"I thought that you wouldn't—"

She kisses him hard, tasting the mint of his toothpaste and the pure flavor of his mouth and she lets him press her against the wall.

"Don't talk, just…"

He keeps kissing her until they lay in the floor, clothes rumpled but still in place. She laughs suddenly.

"Well, that was fun."

**iv.**

It's been four months when Blair opens the door to find Beatrice looking bored in the doorframe.

"For someone who is trying to run away, you're awfully predictable," she tells Blair.

"Well, it took you four months to find me," Blair retorts.

"Actually, it took me two days. But I knew that Louis would follow me if I suddenly travelled to Rome the same week his wedding fell apart. He's boring, but not stupid."

"What are you doing here?"

Beatrice smiles, that smile that is not quite a smirk but it's really close.

"I told you I liked you."

Oh?

"Oh."

From the bed, Dan watches.

v.

It's been four months and two weeks.

"Daniel is an interesting man," Beatrice says. "When I realized he was the one you ran away with, I thought you were crazy. But he's actually the kind of man you wish to run away with."

Blair just keeps brushing her hair, smiling like she has a secret and won't tell anyone.

"I mean, he's educated, and likes old French films, and he doesn't snore."

"And those are the essential qualities a runaway bride should be looking for?" Blair, unable to help herself, snorts.

"And from the way you look at him, he must be a fantastic fuck."

Blair gasps, like she's horrified by the crude words, but then smiles.

"Well, he most certainly is."

"If I were to fuck him, to test that theory, would you be mad?"

Blair doesn't know what to say, she just shrugs.

**vi.**

It's been five months when Blair comes back from the beach to the sound of Beatrice fucking Dan (or Dan fucking Beatrice. Point is, Dan and Beatrice are in the shower and Blair can hear the moan escaping Dan's throat and Beatrice is saying something that she can't understand.)

She's horribly turned out, so starts walking to the door to run away from the room.

"Blair!" Beatrice calls, "I know you're there."

Well, fuck.

The thing is: They know she is here, but they don't stop, and when they reach the peak together, Blair silently moans as she hears the screaming of ecstasy coming from the bathroom.

**vii.**

It was bound to happen. In a room with only two beds and a bathroom, two girls and a boy spend all their time together...

Blair and Beatrice go out to a lot of bars, but they always come back to bed with Dan and he kisses them both and tells them to go to sleep. The second bed is hardly used. Only sometimes, when Beatrice is not in the mood or Blair wants to watch a movie or Dan wants to read a book.

Dan kisses them goodnight, in all the places he can find, and makes them reach the stars with just a touch. Blair kisses Beatrice when she's bored, Beatrice pulling Dan into the embrace so she can make things more interesting.

It's been seven months, and Blair still doesn't want to come back.

"I told you, he's the kind of man you would want to run away with. You chose wisely."

**viii.**

Of course, Blair's life is never what she wants (or what she expects).

When Dan and Beatrice start to become friends, it hurts. It's like suddenly Dan and Beatrice share something that Blair can't understand, and they start spending more time together.

Sometimes Beatrice starts writing with Dan, and they write and write for hours and Blair is so pissed off that she gets drunk.

(She drinks tequila, to make it worse).

Suddenly she wants to come back, but she doesn't.

**ix.**

It's been eight months, and things are going south. Beatrice tries to kiss Blair and she turns her face around, and she won't even look at Dan most of the time (when she does, her eyes are lifeless and her face is distant).

It's like she's not there anymore. They miss her.

**x.**

It's been ten months.

"I want to come back," Blair says.

Lately she's been sleeping on the second bed while Dan and Beatrice sleep in the other, but they never touch (something is missing).

"But don't worry; you can stay here together if you want."

Her bags are packed and Dan just looks at her like he doesn't know her anymore. Beatrice, on other hands, is angry.

"No, we're not staying here," she hisses, "and most importantly, you're not going back to that godforsaken city on your own. We're going with you."

"I don't want you there," she retorts. Beatrice looks taken aback, but she composes herself quickly.

"Well, that's too bad, because I'm not going anywhere without you, I'll stay with you."

Blair snorts, not even caring about being so unladylike. "It's not like you really care," she says and starts walking to the door.

Beatrice laughs, and it sounds so out of place that Blair stops.

"No, you're right. I don't fucking care," she admits.

"That's what I thought."

"I don't care about you, you little twit. I love you."

It hangs in the air, and Dan lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Beatrice is really brave.

"What?"

"I love you, Blair," she repeats. "_We _love you."

"Well, you're not doing a good job showing it, with all your smiles and your fucking all night long."

"We were planning something for you, we wrote a story about you, but by the time we finished you were so distant that we never saw a proper chance to tell you," Dan explains, "We thought that, maybe, you were depressed about… about the baby, since you never mourned it before, and…"

"Dan, stop rambling," Blair cuts his words.

And then she kisses him, pulling a hand on his neck and using the other to draw Beatrice closer.

"Don't ever do that again, I thought that you didn't want me anymore, that you guys were in love," Blair cries in Dan's shoulder.

"Well, we are in love," Beatrice replies cheekily.

"With you," Dan finishes.

It's all so cheesy that Blair wants to snort, but it makes her happy all the same.

**xi.**

It's been a year.

"We should come back," Blair says, her head on Beatrice's stomach and her hair falling on Dan's hips.

"Later."

Dan kisses Blair, and Beatrice whispers something about _much later_.


End file.
